Death Note: Dawn of a New Era
by Nimiko
Summary: You're the main character Yue. Strange things have been happening in Kanto, Tokyo. Somehow Yue get caught in the middle of this fiasco. Which side side are you going to dwell in? sorry i suck at summaries Read & Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor the Death Note characters.**

**AN: This fanifc is suppose to be like you're the character. Um, and I never said weather Yue was a girl or a boy. So yeah! But if some people think that I should give Yue a sex then just post it in the review. Uh, I really hope you like it. Well anywho! On with the story!**

_**Chapter One**_

-------

"Yue, report over to Team Fuuka. They're having trouble sorting through the trash." A tall busty woman said to me. I simply nodded, and headed towards the northern gates. This day was going to be long and boring as usual. Everyone else seem'd to be having fun mowing through this huge heap of garbage, but I could be doing something better with my time. Sigh. Like I said before this day is going to be long. After getting through the massive crowd of my peers; I finally made it to Team Fuuka.

"Yo, Yue! Over here!" The pigtail'd hair girl chim'd as she waved her arms in the air. "Thanks for coming." Narumi Fuuka is the classroom president. She's very intellegent, but a little out of it. If you know what I mean. I pasted on a smile to hide the fact that I wasn't intrested in the least. "Okay, here's what we need. Mori haven't returned with our food yet! We're literally starving!" She stretched the word starving with a sigh. "So please go find Mori-San! Please?" She begged again, and batted her eyes. I slightly raised a brow as I continued to smile.

"Sure." I said.

"Oh, thank you!" She said as she glomp'd me.

"Uh, no problem." I said as I pry'd her off of me. "Which way did he go?"

"Oh...Um..." She looks like she can't remeber, _great_. "He headed towards Gate 10." She said pointing behind me.

"Alright. I'll be right back." I said as I turned around, and jogg'd off.

It's actually quite sad how much stuff gets thrown away. Some of the stuff that was here look'd brand new. Waste. Waste. Waste. Is that the reason why we're here on this earth? To just waste, and hurt our planet? Sigh. It's really sickening. I've been walking for over thirty minutes, and I haven't found him yet. I just knew today was going to be troublesome beyond all reasons. As I walk'd my stomach began to grumble. Argh. Right now my team should be done eatting their lunch. Where is he?! For one moment, I thought my hunger was just going to my head, but my nose never fail'd me before. The aroma of Cheese burgers, fries, and other food waft'd towards my nose. Without hesistation my feet changed direction, and head'd towards the smell. My closed my eyes, and imagin'd myself eatting. "Aaah, the smell is so heavenly." I muttered to myself. When I slowly open'd my eyes my heart nearly jump'd from my chest. Sunako Mori was lying on the ground clutching Team Fuuka's bag of lunch.

"W-What's going on?!" I swiftly survey'd the area with my eyes as I tried to calm down. "Mori, are you okay?!" I knelt down, and touched his left wrist. Slowly gulping I turn his body over. His eyes were wipe open along with his mouth, that was twist'd in odd way. His right hand was clutching the area where his heart was. "Oh god..." I said as I stood up, and whip out my cellphone from my pocket. I quickly dial the number to the main recycling team.

---On the Phone---

"Hello, this is Kachi Amiko."

"Amiko-Sama?!"

"_**Sama**_?" She said sternly. I only call her sama when there's an emergancy. "What's wrong?!"

"I just found Sunako Mori, by the tenth gate! He's dead!" I tried not to shierk to loudly into the phone.

"What? I'm on my way!" She said as she hung up the phone.

---Off the Phone---

I sat upon my feet as I pulled his eyelids downward. "Joubutsu, Mori-Sama." I muttered quietly, and wait'd for the others to come find us.

-------

**To Be Continued**

**AN: This is my first Deathnote fanfic! Don't be gentle just because it is. If you see something you don't like then please tell me. **

**Words Translation:**

**Joubutsu Rest in Peace**

**Okay remeber what I said. This is suppose to be **_**YOU**_**! So when you R&R in your review tell me what you would do next, I'll choose the best one! Sorry if it sucks...NOT!**


End file.
